Out of the Cauldron and into the Pyre
by Tine Croi
Summary: Lily brings herself far away where Lillian could never find her. The wizarding world of Harry Potter. Actually a crossover between The Worldwalker Trilogy and Harry Potter but the Worldwalker series was not in the available options. Rated M for serious injuries and violence.
1. The New, Strange and Wonderful

I do not own the Worldwalker Trilogy to Harry Potter. So what are you waiting for? Read and enjoy!

Rowan had tried many things. Yet in the end here I was. Tied to to the stake, in a pyre burning, because I'm a witch, and witches burn.

Pain has a strange effect. It heightens every sense until the world around you feels like a part of you. I could feel the splinters in the wood digging into my skin and the breeze raising my pyre up into the sky. Then I could feel the witch wind howling around me and the blazing tower of mage light - created because of the excess power of transferring heat into pure energy.

I gathered more and more heat, turning it into energy, because I wanted to be safe. To be safe I needed to be far away - a world away. However there were two problems. My body's pain was holding me here as surely as the shackles were holding me to the stake. And Rowan was panicking.

\What are you DOING Lily?! You can't hold that much! I swear if you die on me I'm bringing you back to murder you! Don't you dare leave me!\

\ Shush, Rowan. I know what I'm doing but I need you to be quiet. \

So I jumped past my body and Rowan and into the worldfoam. What I needed was a place so far away that Lillian could not find me, so she wouldn't hurt my loved ones because it wouldn't matter. She's not spiteful enough to kill them just because I'm gone. So I wandered far, and then farther away, until finally, I came across a place so filled with love for me in a concentrated area, that it outshone the universes around it. It would be a perfect place to hide.

So I pulled the key to universes through my willstones. With the great energy of it they jump around and almost crack, and then I come back to myself for a time. Rowan, relieved to finally hear my thoughts again, bursts into my mind.

\What were you doing Lily? That took you twenty minutes! \

I simply nod happily or I try to, but then exhaustion taking over my head droops and my eyes close. The only way I stayed awake was through pure force of will. Then all of a sudden, Rowan stands next to me and the fire gives one last roar.

\Lily! Come on, Lil-\

And with that we went flying through the worldfoam, and as we went I used more and more of the force given to me by the pyre and I realised there was too much, I wasn't going to use it all! So I used more force pulling us towards my lighthouse. Then I created a shield for our physical bodies. No nasties were going to kill us when we popped out of nowhere.

Then, we landed. Rather spectacularly.

By spectacularly I mean like a miniature comet blazing into a room. The only reason no one was hurt in the process, was that I used quite a bit of the potential energy to turn the air around us solid, which both lessened the blast and protected those outside the shield. Rowan and I weren't harmed since the energy technically came from us.

To say that I could have heard a pin drop was an understatement. To say that there was then screaming was the honest truth. Well, considering there was a big, firery, red - gold ball with turquoise and white streaks through it, that suddenly appeared in the fashion of a miniature asteroid... I couldn't really blame anyone. Just, got to say though... Apparently in this universe magic has colour. Take note, and figure it out in the future 'cause right now, well we got a problem.

"SILENCE!" Oh dear.

\Rowan... I think we need to evaluate the danger without making anyone... Any angrier than they already are. Oh and no murdering please.\

\Thats probably a good idea Lily. And whenever we have time you're explaining to me **everything** that has happened here.\

I decided to forego answering him in favour of working on stabilising our situation. Outside everyone had listened to loud voice and there was yet again silence, this time with an air of tension, rather than shock. I allowed a small hole of the air around to return to its natural state. I then took a deep breath.

" Hello. I'm sorry for the damage we must have caused. Let me say, that was an accident. We would like to leave the, uh, ball. Is there any chance we could so, without being murdered or harmed?" What can I say? With that entrance there was little else to do.

"You certainly have a way with words."

"Rowan! Hush! I'm trying to make peace with the people! If you have any better ideas you can do it." A niggling little problem occurred to me. "You... Are people out there right? And you can speak English?"

A very droll voice answered my questions. The same one from earlier. "Yes, we are human, we speak English and if you are, as you say, 'trying to make peace', you can leave the ball without harm. Just no more bomb impersonations, and an explanation, please?"

"Seems perfectly doable. Oh, but do you know what the ball is? I don't and created it, Rowan, do you know?"

"I believed they asked for an explanation, and it might be, just might be more polite to get out of the ball-thing and answer them, before bombarding them with more questions."

"On it now, cap'n." So I began deconstructing my ball, and then we were before the people. It was a bit uncomfortable so I got on with the explanation.

"Okay, so this is Rowan." Rowan waved. I stifled my giggle and moved on. "We magically travelled from his universe to yours. His universe is quite far away and took a lot of energy. There was extra left over, hence the explosion and protective ball. We would have landed in the same area in this world as we were in that one but yet again, excess energy and I pulled us here with so much force that we were pulled right to you. To travel between universes you follow the light of people who love versions of you. Quite a lot of people in this room love or loved a version of me, who I believe is dead. Hmm, what else... Oh yeah! The reason we went to this much trouble is because my evil counterpart of his universe was trying to kill us and our loved ones. We're the only ones she wants, so we decided to get as far away as possible. Phew, that was long winded!"

As I was now semi-sure I would not be killed, I relaxed and took in my surroundings. Any other time I would have been shocked, but too much had happened today. The roof appeared to be missing and was replaced with the night sky. The candles were floating, which I observed with detatched amusement. We were in some sort of medieval style eating hall, with wooden tables. There was a raised dais at one end with the important table.

The people were wearing robes. All of them. The people ranged from young to old but on the dias it leaned more towards the old. In fact it looked rather like a school lunch setup.

Rowan leaned over towards me. "In all that only you could manage to forget your name." He was trying not to laugh. I gave him a look that clearly said, 'later I will beat you to a pulp with my hands' but he just smirked at me.

"So as mister snootypants here has reminded me let's start again. Hello, I am eighteen years old and my name is Lily."


	2. End Well? Not Bloody Likely

Well... Well. My day was ... Interesting. As if meeting a soul sucking being, who lives on pain and misery called a dementor, who is supposed to be looking for an escaped prisoner of the wizard jail Azkaban, and nearly having my soul sucked out by it isn't bad enough, more happened.

A random person appears, entering the Hogwarts hall, literally like a shooting star in a weird ball thing, apologises for any damage they have caused, then comes out and explains that they are an alternate version of your dead mother, who is universe hopping and four years older than you.

I think that's enough for one day, and that's a summarised, heavily cut version. My mind hurt.

"Harry, are you okay?" What a loaded question. I stared at the drapes of my bed in Gryffindor Tower as I tried to figure out the answer.

"Seriously, Harry?", came a second voice from my right. "You do realise that we won't judge you for effectively being an alien and your mum being five years old when she had you..." I now seriously want to beat him. My fists clenched and my body became taught as a string as I battled with myself, so God save Ron.

"Shut up, Seamus! Didnt you listen to any of the things she said? She's from another universe, Harry's from this one, which means technically, she isn't his mother anyway!"

"Harry, don't wor- Harry?!" I opened my fists and my bed crashed about an inch to the floor. It had apparently been floating in my anger induced magic, which worryingly enough was coloured like Lily's, just black, and without the blue.

"Well, hell Harry," came Ron's hushed whisper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Earlier Today** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Safe to say, I was a bit confused. Well, as to how to react. I mean, I don't know that emotional guidebooks have anything about an alternate version of your dead mother who is only four years older than you appearing in your universe, but hey it's the wizarding world. They might.

Hermione on the other hand... Well, she was as thirsty for knowledge as ever and had lots of questions. Ron was just, well, Ron. Basically, I'm saying he did then and still lives in the moment of every minute. Separately. So he was unconcerned.

We were with Flitwick in Charms, but due to yesterday's events no one was really concentrating, which meant that it was good he was only highlighting the course for the rest of the term. Then Hermione nudged me. Hard. So I looked up into the face of professor Flitwick.

"-ould like you to go to his office. He believes you and our guest should be acquainted, and Dumbledore knows best. So go on! It's not many times you'll get to share two types of magic learning, Harry Potter!"

Um, sure? So Dumbledore's office, right? Lots of fun awaits me... I have _no_ clue what he could possibly want to talk to me about, but it's completely pointless. An event of yesterday's calibre will never be forgotten, or not quickly at least. Wait, calibre?! Hermione, you infected my brain! Well, looking on the bright side at least, maybe we can get along.

Those stairs still seemed so imposing... "Mint humbug," and with that, they started to move. As I stood on the moving stairway I began to hear muffled voices. Then I opened the door to see Fawkes looking rather intimidatingly at Lily.

"-ur bird is staring at me."

"Yes, well I believe he..." Dumbledore trailed off because something rather strange happened then. A spark jumped behind Lily's eyes and I could swear Fawkes smiled. He started an elaborate dance around the room and Lily. Well, she - she was dancing herself. I think all three of us guy's mouths had dropped to the floor. Then Rowan grumbled something about her always being 'impossible,abnormal and complicated' - I think.

All of a sudden, Lily stopped dancing. Fawkes stopped and cooed softly, gazing into her eyes for a couple of seconds, before flying off to his perch, in a rather more subdued fashion than before. I had no clue what the hell had just happened and I also had no clue if I even wanted to know. Let's just say life gets harder when you learn secrets.

Rowan however had other ideas. "What on earth was that, Lily?" I couldn't blame him.

What I did do, was announce myself. "An explanation would be nice."

All eyes turned to me, even Lily's, and she appeared like she was in a trance. Her eyes were glazed and staring, and her body was almost loosely draped where she stood. She nearly could have floated away on the breeze. "He talked to me." We looked at Lily, who tapped her head in response. "In here. He said 'fire soul' then he laughed. He asked 'will you play with me' then he danced, and I followed. I realised that I didn't know why I was doing that so I stopped. 'Another time perhaps' he said. I think you know the rest."

She shook her head and her eyes cleared slightly, before rolling in Rowan's direction. "Why do I feel like I've been drugged? Also what did I do because I would do something really strange if I was drugged."

I shook my head. I didn't really get her sense of humour, but I found it funny. The Weasley twins would like her, but I didn't know if everyone would have left that meeting alive due to suffocation from laughter. As Rowan took Lily aside to attempt to quietly explain our end of what happened, Dumbledore motioned me over. "Is there anything you wish to speak to me about, Harry?" He queried.

"Yes, actually. I was told I would be something like her guide around the school including classes, where her magic could be tested to see what it's like. What is that going to mean?" I mean this seems like something they'd be better getting a perfect to do. I'm just... technically her son. What exactly are they trying to do?!

Dumbledore smiled. "I wondered if you would worry," he mused. "All it means is that she will be joining you in her classes as she learns her way around our school, and if she agrees, she may demonstrate her form of magic so that it's differences may be compared."


	3. The Awkwardness is Banished

If there is one thing I have learned in this class it is that Seamus cannot be trusted with magic unless you are planning to blow something up or he has experience with the spell. In no way am I going to let work with animals if I can prevent it. Considering the shaking heads of his peers and the disgruntled but unsurprised expression on the professor's face I could tell that this was a common occurrence and maybe professor Minerva Mc Gonagall didn't quite think it through.

The question that followed, however, I was completely unprepared for. As such, there were few responses I could make.

"Well, after the show of the dangers of using our magic incorrectly, would you care to demonstrate to us some of your magic, Lily?" I did what I could, in my defence. That involved staring at the professor and when my brain finally reconnected it wires, lowering my fire-engine red face to table.

Rowan had a slight frown and a smaller blush but managed to compose himself to ask for the conversation to be continued privately. The curious professor ushered her even more curious students out the door. You would have to forgive me for my assumptions but the starkly British aura of the whole place had me thinking 'prudes'. No longer acknowledging my embarrassment, I raised my head wondering how exactly I should put the problem to words.

"Well, professor - our magic is quite _physical_ in nature. It is also oftentimes, gory and occasionally... slightly sexual." I am a stellar linguist. Her perturbed expression told me everything. Rowan was - _unamused_.

He pursed his lips before stating, "Perhaps I should have been the one to explain, hmm, Lily?" I pouted at him but when his gaze grew flinty I had to reply.

"Well, mister smooth talker, I may be blunt but at least I got the point across. Plus you were sitting there just a wee bit too gobsmacked to be doing the talking."

His face clouded but before Rowan could reply professor Mc Gonagall cleared her throat and joined the conversation again, having composed herself.


End file.
